


【JRen】白日。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: PWP：porn without plot.🔞无剧情。晨勃&白日宣淫情节，有一点点足交，跳过不影响食用。





	【JRen】白日。

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠请务必注意Summary避雷⚠

金钟炫睁开眼睛的时候，崔珉起仍然趴在床上睡着，他无意识地蹭了蹭金钟炫的胸膛，在睡梦中不自觉地露出餍足的表情，似乎是在做着什么美梦。可是他的睡相在金钟炫看来是极其不好的，金钟炫几乎被他当做了等身的抱枕。那条长长的腿蹭着金钟炫裤裆探入两腿之间，金钟炫觉得难受，却没办法把黏糊在自己身上的人推开。

大清早有点生理反应对年轻男性来讲也算是正常的事，可在这种情况下再被别的人挑逗一番就不太妙了。崔珉起睡梦中的动作无异于玩火。

他们已经决定了早上的电影约会，而且电影票在前一天晚上也已经提前定好了，这个时候擦枪走火可不是什么好事。金钟炫抵住崔珉起的肩膀，想把他们拉开一段距离，否则他也不知道自己会做出什么事情来。可崔珉起却把金钟炫揽得死死的，似乎是生怕自己的抱枕被人抢走了。他皱了皱眉头，迷迷糊糊间用鼻音撒娇推脱着，还把自己的脑袋往金钟炫的怀里凑了凑。

“再……睡一会儿。”也不知道究竟是不是下意识地，崔珉起轻声哼哼着，“钟炫……你不困吗。”

金钟炫前一晚陪着兴奋得睡不着的崔珉起折腾到半夜，叫他这个时候起床确实有点为难，但疲倦是一码事，这场电影也是金钟炫好不容易才找到空闲时间赶在下架之前贡献票房的。金钟炫拿崔珉起没辙，距离电影开场的时间大约还有一个半小时，按时间上来讲不太够他们两个做一次再洗漱换衣。

但是要拿性欲和兴趣相比较，金钟炫显然没有他表面上看上去那么正人君子。所以还要不要看电影？可去他的吧，金钟炫感觉全身都像是在被火烧，还哪里有空顾及什么电影。

崔珉起无意识的梦呓撩拨着他的神经，温热的吐息均匀地喷洒在金钟炫锁骨附近。“嗯、啊”的声音有节奏地溢出唇齿，语尾的音被拖长，又轻佻地上扬。这颇有些撒娇的意味，又像是潜意识里蛊惑人心的挑逗。如果说之前金钟炫是头皮发麻地努力克制着自己的生理反应，那么这个时候本能显然已经占了上风。

崔珉起还并不是特别清醒。金钟炫本来每次都会先绅士地征求一下对方的意愿，可这一回是崔珉起玩火上身在先——虽然是无意识的，但这更该给他罪加一等。像是宣定金钟炫内心做下的最终决判，他的手从原本揽在崔珉起腰肢上的位置往下探去，探进睡衣内裤轻薄的布料里。金钟炫的手最终停在了崔珉起的臀丘上，那里几乎算是本就没几两肉的崔珉起身上手感最好的地方，金钟炫虽然不是第一次触碰那里了，却下意识地又在他的臀瓣上揉了两下，做好下一步向臀缝间探去的准备。

或许是感受到了身后就要有异物侵入，崔珉起扭着身子有点想要逃开，但这动作其实更像是欲擒故纵。其实他在金钟炫那只手覆在他光裸的皮肤上的时候就已经清醒了大半，可潜意识里他倒是并不排斥金钟炫接下来想要做的事，反倒还算是享受。毕竟他们谁也不是第一次，从最开始踏出这一步的时候就已经没法回头了，和金钟炫水乳交融的感觉就像是吸食了大麻——会令人上瘾。不过这个比方也不是非常正确，毕竟崔珉起本人也没尝试过大麻。

“钟炫……”崔珉起眯着眼睛向自己的背后去够那只作恶的手，不过他的抗拒大概也就只是让自己显得不那么渴求急迫，他撒娇般地埋怨着，还带着刚醒时候独特的鼻音，“大清早的……你不去看电影了？”

这句话问得很没有所谓，明眼人都能看出金钟炫已经按捺不住那股冲动了，更何况崔珉和金钟炫也已经不只是认识一两年的时间了。虽然对于平时说一不二的金钟炫来讲这很难得，但那部电影八成就这么泡了汤，现在他们两个要做一下更急切重要的事情：熄灭一下崔珉起无意识里点起来的火。

崔珉起能感觉到自己的身子出现了反应，金钟炫这人早就把他的敏感点全都掌握得一清二楚。他的乳首不知道什么时候已经挺立了起来，还分外胀痛，就像是在等着金钟炫的把玩。他和金钟炫用几秒钟的时间交换了一个眼神，后者很轻易便明白了崔珉起想要什么，抚摸着崔珉起臀瓣的手暂时停止了动作。金钟炫用那手撑起自己的身子，把自己整个人架在崔珉起上面。

掀开崔珉起睡衣的同时，金钟炫的吻也就落在了崔珉起白皙裸露的皮肤上。除了亲吻，还有舔舐、吮吸和啃咬，崔珉起的身子敏感得很，乳头被金钟炫狠狠地玩弄的时候，他就已经颤抖地抓乱了身下的床单。或许是由于金钟炫在他敏感的肌肤附近呼气，崔珉起的喘息里夹杂着些不住的笑意，他挪着自己的腰，想要减弱瘙痒的感觉。但他这样乱动，却不方便金钟炫的动作，金钟炫在顺手褪下崔珉起睡裤的同时把自己贴的更近了些，逼仄着崔珉起不得乱动。

顺理成章，水到渠成。趁着金钟炫爱抚崔珉起身体的时候，他们又吻在一起，崔珉起的双臂环绕在金钟炫的脖子上。他们的皮肤因为这份躁动而微微发烫，对方的体温隔着单薄的布料传递过来，气温似乎也因此升高了几个摄氏度。

“哈……今天少做几次。”崔珉起深深地喘了口气，他停顿了几秒，因为金钟炫的手又在他的敏感部位作祟，他的反应更激烈了一些，抓着床单的手干脆掩住了泛着兴奋潮红的脸颊，“唔嗯……注意点，分寸。”

“可是今天格外地难以忍受。”

金钟炫的声音显得他很无辜，他吻在崔珉起的手背上，偏头在耳鬓厮磨着。温热的吐息让崔珉起更加害羞，更不用提金钟炫过分地用舌头舔舐着他的耳廓——他甚至能听到金钟炫舌尖分泌津液的声音，格外的，淫靡。

或许这是崔珉起从艰难时期养成的习惯，他总是无法反抗金钟炫的请求，尤其是那种柔软的，带着一点点撒娇成分的。这就像是金钟炫在向他示弱求助，让他有一种终于可以为金钟炫分担什么的感觉。

所以，或许其他情况都是金钟炫自愿地被崔珉起牵着鼻子走，而在床上，崔珉起就像一只无法反抗命令的小白兔。他总是被金钟炫吃得死死的。

当崔珉起的内裤被褪到脚踝的时候，金钟炫也已经褪下了裤子。他坏心眼地掰开崔珉起的双腿，在崔珉起的大腿内侧轻轻地磨蹭了几下，本来就硬挺起来的性器抵在温软的肉上，没有停下还在涨大。这一动作刚做完崔珉起就差点红了眼圈，他的呼吸急促起来，而生理上也起了反应。

“嗯……不要，这样。”崔珉起的话说到一半，倒吸了一口凉气。

他下意识地闭上眼睛夹紧双腿，却还是敌不过金钟炫的力量。后者轻车熟路地帮崔珉起抚慰着，从铃口到一对阴囊，崔珉起的性器被那双熟悉的手覆盖着。那双手很懂得怎么讨崔珉起欢心，当然这还是要归功于它的主人实在是太了解崔珉起了。

不过崔珉起自然不甘示弱，他的手虽然被禁锢住了，却还有脚可以用。趁着金钟炫的动作停下来，他把脚掌轻轻抵在金钟炫的性器上，脚趾代替手指游走在那根性器上，不时地用脚掌和脚趾踩压揉搓那对阴囊。虽然用脚撸的确不如用手灵活，可那根性器愈发硬挺的变化，崔珉起仍然还是感受到了。

为了防止崔珉起乱搞而开发出什么新癖好，金钟炫又重新吻上崔珉起那两瓣快要被他啄肿的唇，以吻封缄。

金钟炫记不得他们两个究竟亲吻了多少次。崔珉起的喘息随着他手上的动作而加重，这时金钟炫便会欺身上前与他的喘息交合，他们的舌头交缠在一起，深深的热吻让人呼吸困难却难以自拔。崔珉起被金钟炫吻得头昏脑涨，语言系统似乎也一下子退化回了幼儿时代，他找不到话语嗔怪金钟炫的动作，只有几声“嗯、啊”的呻吟溢出唇齿。

涂抹了润滑剂的手指探进崔珉起的后穴，或许上面还沾了些崔珉起发泄出来的精液，谁也说不清。黏黏糊糊的感觉显得很是情色。他们两个人沉浸在让他们天旋地转的亲吻里，微凉的液体滑进滚烫的肉壁，慢慢地开拓出一条适合进入的甬道来。金钟炫的手指时不时地用力一顶，总在崔珉起敏感的地方，而后者便会抬起腰作势要抵抗，只是唇角间听话的呻吟和被抚慰得使不上力气的腰在和他作对。

金钟炫的动作大抵上还是温柔的。他探入第三根手指的时候，动作刻意放轻了许多，狭窄的甬道紧紧地裹着金钟炫的手指，肉壁吸绞着侵入的异物。虽然说两个人都已经熟悉了这个过程，但崔珉起的身体依然别扭地抗拒着，可身体的主人却遭了罪，被侵入的痛感让他小声地呜咽。金钟炫深知他的痛苦，环在他脖子上的双臂加重了几分力度，他能感受到崔珉起不受控地抓着他的后背，似乎是在找着力点让自己的姿势能减轻点痛苦。

这个时候最好的办法就是配合金钟炫的动作。崔珉起没理由让自己活活找罪受，只好挣扎着挪动着腰腹，他挺身一步，把自己的双腿架在金钟炫的腰侧，有气没力地斥了一句：“呀，金钟炫！”

金钟炫这个时候大概把扩张的前戏都做好了，把手指缓缓从后穴中抽出来，却不着急把自己的性器抵过去。那个甬道方才还是被填满的，这时突然没有了吸绞的东西，反倒有些空虚。随着崔珉起的呼吸和刻意的用力，穴口一张一合，还有浑浊色情的液体缓缓淌出来。

这一出欲擒故纵勾得崔珉起浑身上下直痒痒，他早就因为金钟炫的逗弄而难耐欲火，声调上扬了几度，带着点渴求和急切，听上去还有点楚楚可怜：

“钟炫……呜…求求你，快……进来。”

而后他的耳垂就被吻住了，耳廓也被津液濡湿了。那里着实是个敏感点，崔珉起两腿之间发泄过一回的性器又被激了起来。他的全身都被金钟炫激发了一种无法言喻的快感，无暇翻白眼给金钟炫看，但他对性事间的这种单方面调情并不受用，只好把自己往对方怀里送，来提醒对方早些照顾到那个等着被填满的部位。

见崔珉起身心都已经做好了准备，金钟炫便也不再撩别的地方，他把自己的性器慢慢挺入崔珉起的穴口，伴着崔珉起吃痛加急的呻吟声。层叠的穴肉还是绞住了他的性器，金钟炫不得不往外抽一些再往更深处顶弄。

负距离的接触让两个人同时发出叹慰。

金钟炫小心翼翼地凑到崔珉起耳边呼了口气，或许他是想问崔珉起是否疼痛难忍，可崔珉起的精神已经彻底被肉体交合的快感充斥了，他根本没有听到金钟炫的问话，而嘴里重复着“快，再快点”的催促。

掌心可以感受到崔珉起每一次小幅度的颤栗，金钟炫看见对方因为疼痛而无意识溢出眼角的泪水隐没在鬓间。崔珉起的喘息加急，他们两个人交合的地方蔓开灼热的温度，潮湿泥泞的软肉不愿放开金钟炫抽送的性器，而那根性器又轻车熟路地在他身体里顶弄着他的敏感处。他感觉自己仿佛被电流般的快感贯彻了身体，被金钟炫愈发快速的顶弄撞得呼吸都破碎了。

肉体碰撞在一起的声音伴随着润滑剂化开的淫靡水声，崔珉起的最深处也被金钟炫深深碾过，硬挺的性器把后穴撑得胀痛，而他的身子也整个瘫软下来，像一团红透的烂泥，失了力气任凭金钟炫摆布。

金钟炫很早就熟悉了身下的这具身体，轻而易举就让崔珉起又被送上了高潮。这回没人特别注意，床单被精液弄脏了一片。穴口湿淋淋的液体被抽打成了细小的白色泡沫，在身体交合处溅开。当然，崔珉起在发泄时候无意识地用力让后穴收紧了些，滚烫的甬道成了更为逼仄的空间，包裹得金钟炫头昏脑涨，伸手拖着崔珉起的臀瓣往两边拨了拨。

“嗯哼……连早饭也没吃就非要做，这下没力气了吧？”

崔珉起整个人现在狼狈得很，但经历几次高潮过后他终于找到机会数落金钟炫几句，他挑了挑眉毛，在金钟炫停止袭击时候挑衅。他软成一汪糖浆，却想要阻止金钟炫大开大合的宣淫的中断。

接下来的事情或许是崔珉起起了更为主导的作用。他的手指一根一根不容置疑地挤入金钟炫的指缝间，用一种包含情色暗示的十指相扣的姿态主动进攻。他用力让后穴的软肉绞紧咬住了金钟炫想要退出去的性器，逼得金钟炫彻底缴械投降，白色浊液淋淋漓漓地灌满小腹。

毕竟对崔珉起而言，射在里面还是射在外面都无所谓，无论如何金钟炫都得帮他清理。金钟炫把发泄过后的性器从崔珉起身体里抽出来 ，和他一并躺在沾着他们两个人性液的床单上。他把崔珉起揽进怀里，听着他们两个人因为情动而各自加快的心跳和喘息声。

崔珉起刚缓过呼吸，这时咧开嘴角冲着金钟炫露出一个笑，魅惑的，贪心的，足以勾起天雷地火。所以这回是崔珉起自己后悔了最初的想法 他还想要更多——反正床单已经被他们滚脏了，那么再淫乱点也就更无所谓了。

“钟炫……”他相信对方懂自己的意思。

于是他们的身体又纠缠在一起，最终这场白日宣淫还是如崔珉起最初预想的最糟糕，或说是崔珉起现在所希望的结果一样，看不到尽头了。


End file.
